Super sentai-niñeros en apuros
by kalosleague
Summary: los red rangers lideres sentai :sosuke ,takeru,hiromu ,marvelous,daigo y alata quienes habian destruido a gigantes monstruos y gigantes imperios y amenazas a la tierra pero habia algo que no podian ganar el cuidado de pequeños niños mientras sus esposas estaban fuera /inspirado en un fic que lei


**antes de empezar una simbologia:**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.-final de flashback**

 **antes de empezar quisiera aclarar las edades de los niños:**

nery y shino-uno de 6 y otra de 4 años hijos de alata y eri

kaoru y takeni-una de 4 y otro de 5 hijos de takeru shiba y mako shiraishi

takeri y yukki-hermanos gemelos de misma edad osea 5 y son hijos de yoko y hiromu

mizuiki y hirosuke-hijos de sosuke y miu uno tiene 4 y la otra 4

dai y ami-uno de 6 y otra de 4 hijos de daigo y amy

marvelihm y ahim (jr)-hijos del pirata marvelous y la princesa ahim uno tiene 6 y la otra 5

.

.

.

capitulo 1-union de sentai

alata-recontemos daños:nery y shino tienen golpes y moretones en las piernas-señalando a sus hijos que eran una copia exacta de el y emi de niños-kaoru y takeni estan con unas quemaduras nivel 1 en las piernas-señalando a unos pequeños clones de mako y takeru-takeri y yukki tienen raspones en la cara-señalando a los clones de hiromu y yoko-mizuiki y hirosuke tienen tierra en toda la ropa -señalando a los hijos de sosuke y miu-tambien dai y ami tienen el tobillo un tanto torcido-mirando a los hijos de daigo y amy-y los pequeños marvelihm y ahim estan con los brazos derechos rotos-mirando a los hijos del pirata marvelous y ahim-

sosuke-conclusion;hijos huerfanos de padre-aunque podria exagerar miu podia ser peor que cualquier monstruo si se enoja-

daigo-como fue que terminamos asi-rascandose la cabeza -

takuru-bueno todo comenzo por-

 **FLASHBACK**

takeru-QUEEE-dijo mientras leia en shock la carta-

¨ _para shiba takeru si estas leyendo esto me fui a tomar unas vacaciones con ahim amy miu emi y yoko volvere en 2 semanas te dejo al cuidado de los niños¨_

 _P.D:si intentas hacer que los kurokos cuiden todo el dia a los niños y tu solo te encargues de mandarlos a dormir le pedi a hime-sama que te estuviera vigilando_

takeru y mako se habian casado y habian tenido a 2 lindos retoños a kaoru shiba shiraishi y a takeni shiba shiraishi 2 pequeños que habian salido a la imagen y semejanza de sus padres

 **LUEGO**

la cabeza numero 19 se encontraba caminando los jardines de la mansion en busqueda de sus retoños y vio que estos estaban con su ¨abuela¨ shiba kaoru

(para diferenciar a las kaorus le pondre a la madre de takeru kaoru S)

kaoru-mira abuela una flor para ti-dandole un girasol a kaoru S-

kaoru S solo sonrio en forma de agradecerle a su querida nieta

shiro-mira abuela un dibujo y eres tu-el chico habia dibujado un poco mal al shinken red de kaoru y la espada parecia un palo de escoba-

kaoru S se quedo mirando unos minutos el dibujo de su nieto mas pequeño y le dio una sonrisa el cual el tambien le sonrio

takeru se acerco curioso al ver tal escena

takeru-oka-san como lo haces-algo curioso-

kaoru S-hacer que takeru-mirando a su hijo adoptivo-

takeru-como haces que mis niños te puedan querer asi como asi

kaoru S-es porque yo les dedico mas de mi tiempo y no estoy siempre con el entrenamiento

takeni y kaoru-etto...abuela-decian con mucha timidez

kaoru S-que pasa-dedicandoles una sonrisa-

kaoru-ten-entregandole una nota y emezando a retirarse con takeni-

takeru-que es esto-mirando la nota de takeni y kaoru-

kaoru S-¨ _queridos padres representantes o responsables de los alumnos kaoru y takeni shiba se le da un grato saludo de la academia ryuterio se le agradece porfavor la presencia de ustedes en una obra escolar ¨_

 _dia de la obra:25/4/16_

 _fecha de entrega de la correspondencia:4/4/16_

 _se le agradece puntualidad y maximo de personas 2 y un invitado_

¨gracias _por su tiempo¨_

kaoru S-asi que de esto se trataba una obra de teatro-decia terminando de leer la carta-

takeru-oka-san que dia es hoy

kaoru S-4 de abril todavia tienen tiempo calmate hijo-viendo a takeru temblar-

y as fue como shiba takeru termino con un desmayo de horas y digo HORAS

 **EN OTRA PARTE**

takeri-papa estas bien-mirando a su padre en el suelo tirado con los ojos cerrados-

takeri-señor cheeda que le pasa a papa esta dormido-mirando al buddyroid-

cheeda se tomo su tiempo en mirar a hiromu y vio que tenia unas cartas y la empezo a leerlas

luego de verla cheeda entendio porque su padre estaba ¨dormido¨

yoko tomo vacaciones dejando a cargo a el de sus 2 hijos y tambien estos tenian una obra teatral el 25 de abril

cheeda sabia que hiromu era un excelente espia y un maestro de tacticas pero al cuidado de sus hijos se desplomaba completamente

 **EN OTRA PARTE**

sosuke-ESUMI HIROSUKE PONTE LA CAMISA-decia un cansado sosuke de perseguir a su hijo sin camisa por toda la casa-

hirosuke-no papa yo corro a mach speed-decia volviendo a correr-

sosuke-miu porque PORQUE te fuiste sin decirme cual era tu secreto para mantener a los niños quietos

si habia una diferencia en los cuidados de miu y sosuke era que miu podia mantener mas tranquilos a los niños y no volvian un huracan la mansion

mizuiki-ten papi-dijo la niña dulcemente dandole una tarjeta a sosuke -

sosuke leyo la carta y era una invitacion a una obra teatral que era el 25 de abril ?

y luego se dejo caer en el desmayo

 **EN OTRA PARTE**

marvelous-me da porfavor 2 comidas infantiles con 3 bebidas-dijo el capitan pirata al empleado de una tienda de comida rapida-

empleado-para llevar o para comer aqui

marvelous-para llevar

como el capitan pirata termino en ese tipo de restaurantes bueno todo empezo en la mañana:

marvelus-OK TERMINE-dijo sobando su cabeza en busca de paciencia-coman

resulta que ahim se habia vuelto una cantante famosa una de las mejores en japon y resulta que al irse de vacaciones habia dejado a su esposo con sus hijos y digamos que marvelous y el arte de cocinar no era muy bueno ya que hizo explotar el horno asi que opto por una salida rapida comida rapida

.

.

.

la familia de marvelous se sento en una de las mesas del lugar y marvelous empezo a tomar su bebida

(para diferenciar a la ahim pequeña de su madre le pondre ahim(jr) )

marvelous-que pasa ahim(jr)-dijo el capitan pirata-porque no comes

ahim(jr)-papa quiero ir a la sala de juegos-mirando el area de juegos(como el de un mc donald)

marvelihm-porfavor-dijo este con su hermana haciendo una cara de perrito tierno-

por un momento marvelous se vio a si mismo cuando era niño y una pequeña ahim y por mas que resistio le dio su permiso a los pequeños

marvelihm-antes de irnos ten papa-dandole una carta y empezando a correr hacia el area de juegos-

EN EL AREA DE JUEGOS

marvelihm y ahim(jr)empezaron a subir el tobogan y vieron desde lejos a su padre

marvelihm-como crees que reaccione-dijo el chico-

ahim(jr)-la bomba va a explotar en-mirando a su padre abrir el sobre-5...4...3...2..-mirando a marvelous con una mano sostener la carta y con otra tomar su bebida-..1-se vio como el capitan pirata escupio su soda y apreto la carta para luego respirar de forma agitada-bueno reacciono bien a diferencia de otras veces

CON MARVELOUS

DIOS PORQUE ,PORQUE AHORA AHIM ME VA A MATAR POR NO DECIRLE SOBRE ESTO-penso el capitan pirata -

?-disculpa puedo sentarme aqu...marvelous-dijo una voz-

marvelous-alata-dijo el gokai red al ver al gosei red-que haces aqui

alata-bueno-sentadonse-dejame te cuento como llegue aqui:

nos veiamos a alata con un trapeador pasandolo por una parte de la casa ya que los niños habian derramado leche del cereal de esta mañana

alata-ya entiedo porque emi me dijo que o consintiera tanto a los niños-dijo pensando-

emi y el se habian hecho doctores profesionales y los mejores en japon y desde que emi se fue a tomar vacaciones y el aviso de la obra de los niños tuvo tantos contratiempos que un dia tuvo que llamar a gosei kinght para ayudarlo

la comida de los niños desde que emi se fue ha sido cereal con leche dia y noche a no ser que estos salieran a comprar comida rapida ya que alata temia hacer un desastre la cocina

.

.

.

marvelous-estamos en las mismas quien diria que ser padre seria facil

alata-cierto mira ese no es daigo-mirando al kyoryu red sentado en otra mesa -

daigo-hola chicos-dijo desde la mesa que compartia a shiba takeru hiromu sakurada y esumi sosuke-

marvelous y alata se fueron a sentar en la mesa donde estaban los demas red sentai

daigo-bueno que hacen todos aqui-pregunto el kyoryu red-por los niños ciertos

todos asintieron y hiromu dijo

hiromu-y las obras que no ayudan mucho-dijo desaogandose-

alata-que harian sus madres en este momento-dijo el gosei red-

takeru-oye marvelous ese no es tu gokai galleon-mirando un barco que sobresalia en la ventana-

marvelous miro rapidamente y vio que su barco era manejado por 2 pequeños

marvelous-AHIM(jr) Y MARVELIHM-luego miro a la sala de juegos y sus pequeños no estaban -AHIM VA A MATARME-dijo el capitan asustado-

sosuke-tono-sama -dijo con burla-esos no son los shishi ryuu kame kuma y saru origami-dijo señalando un conjunto de animales con un kanji inscriito-

takeru miro detenidamente y los zords eran manejados una parte por su hija y otro por su hijo

takeru-ESTOY MUERTO ESTOY MAS QUE MUERTO-dijo el jafe del clan shiba con desesperacion-

daigo-gabytura?-dijo daigo viendo al dinosaurio-zakutor,parasagun?-exclamo y luego miro al area de niños y sus pequeños no estaban-AMY ME VA A MATAR

hiromu estaba en el suelo cuando vio al CB-01 y al SJ-05

alata-PEEROOO QUEEE RAYOOOS-entro en shock cuando vio al gosei dragon,shark,snake,phoenix,tiger-EMI ME MATARA Y ME DIRA COSAS MUY FEAS

sosuke-mira speedor,buson,bear RV ,jetras,toripter-luego de unos segundos-QUUUUEEE

luego de que todos los demas le rodaran los ojos con un incluido hiromu

todos se tensaron cuando escucharon

SAMURAI GATTAI-dijeron los descendientes de shiba y mako

TENSOU GATTAI-recitaron los descendientes del gosei red y pink

KAIZOKU GATTAI-recitaron los hijos del pirata y de la princesa

ENGINE GATTAI-recitaron los hijos de go on red y go on silver

TOKUMEI GATTAI-dijeron los hijos de los espias yoko y hiromu

KAMITSUKI GATTAI-dijeron los hijos de daigo y amy

y bueno el hurricane gokaioh ,engine-o jetripor,kyoryujin western,shinkenoh kabuto ,Go buster ace stag custom y landick gosei great aparecieron dandole algo cerca de un infarto a sus padres

 **EN OTRA PARTE DEL MUNDO**

nos encontramos a miu ,mako,yoko,ahim,emi,amy sentadas en la orilla de la playa tomando sol y escuchando canciones en la radion hasta que

locutor-INTERRUMPIMOS SU PROGRAMACION POR UN ASUNTO IMPORTANTE,bueno amigos les damos la bienvenida al programa y queremos decirles que nos encontramos a 6 mechas siendo pilotado por 12 niños ,2 en cada uno y por lo visto no estan salvando la cuidad por lo visto estan peleando entre ellos

al escuchar eso vemos a yoko perder el control y gritar a los 4 vientos

yoko-HIRRRROOOOMUUUUUU SAKUUUUURAAADAAA-dijo la yellow buster-

ahim trataba de mantener la calma y empezo a llamar a marvelous

miu estaba vuelta loca llamando a su hermano para que le diera un buen golpe a sosuke

emi trataba de contectar a algun goseiger para castigar a alata

mako queria matar a takeru por dejar que sus hijos se metieran en ese asunto

amy andaba dando vueltas como loca llamando a daigo

 **CON LOS SENTAI RED**

por lo visto el combate de mechas habia terminado gracias a la intervencion de hiroto ,kaoru S,gai ikari,gosei knight,utsusemimaru,ryuji iwasaki

.

.

.

.

.

takeru-y por esto estamos aqui

marvelous-entiendo-colgando el mobirate-ahim y las demas vienen en camino

todos los lideres soltaron un risa nerviosa pero en el fondo tenian un presentimiento de que tenian el pie en la tumba

FIN DEL 1 CAP


End file.
